Shane Kite
Shane's Theme Songhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXDC89tZ4IQ History It was a stormy day in Fiore. Shane was practicing his magic with his father but then...a cloaked figure appeared with a demonic aura raging from his body.. Shane was young at the time he says that all he could remember from that fateful day was the death of his father and his father's final words.. "Never stop progressing.." Those words push Shane every day to do what he does and how he does it. Shane vowed to one day find out who killed his father and take vengeance.. Appearance Shane is a young man with a build that nobody can really be afraid of, he has long, messy dark brown hair that often falls over his eyes, and his skin is pretty pale. His usual attire consists of a long sleeve, gray undershirt. Black pants with silver lining around the waste and the right thigh, a black fingerless glove on his right hand which conceals a black Fairy Tail guild mark and a black Un-zipped jacket over his shirt. His eyes are interesting to say the least..they can change colors and glow. Normally they are gold but they can become purple, red or even pitch black. Personality Many things could be said to describe this young man such as depressed, dark and insane. To most....he's just a teenager with no real reason to be miserable but in most cases, those people don't know what has happened to him. He's constantly judged for the way he acts and what he's accused of. Normally, Shane just ignores the people and moves on with his life though on rare occasions he wishes things weren't like the way they are. Due to the death of his parents, he is nearly always sarcastic, depressed and he has a dry sense of humor. He's never found smiling. Equipment Sword: Shane carries a sword that closely resembles a rapier, which has the words Fairy Tail in runes on the blade. He uses it for both melee combat and for writing the runes of his Magic, wherein it functions as a pen of sorts. Magic and Abilities Magic: Dark Écriture, Jutsu Shiki * Dark Écriture: Restrict. The user writes a rune on an animate object. When used, the target becomes completely immobilized. *'Teleportation': Shane is able to teleport by turning his body into runes; such runes float in the air and travel to the desired location, where they unite to form his body once more. *'Dark Écriture: Pain' (闇の文字・痛み Yami no Ekurityūru: Itami): By inscribing runes onto his opponents, Shane can inflict immense pain upon them. The spell can also take the shape of a violet beam that inflicts damage on impact. *'Dark Écriture: Suffering' (闇の文字・苦しみ Yami no Ekurityūru: Kurushimi): By inscribing runes onto his target, Shane causes the affected person to undergo severe pain. This spell has similar effects to Dark Écriture: Pain. *'Dark Écriture: Wings' (闇の文字・翼 Yami no Ekurityūru: Tsubasa): By inscribing runes onto himself, Shane attains a pair of rune-composed wings. *'Dark Écriture: Darkness' (闇の文字・暗黒 Yami no Ekurityūru: Ankoku): By inscribing runes onto his himself, Shane turns into a massive demonic creature in addition, the growth in size doesn't seem to affect the maneuverability of Dark Écriture: Wings, which can remain active and functional even when Shane enters this state. This also grants Shane access to Darkness magic. *'Dark Écriture: Reflect' (闇の文字・拒絶 Yami no Ekurityūru: Kyozetsu): By inscribing runes into the air, Shane can reflect an incoming projectile back at the attacker. Expert Martial Artist: Even without magic or weapons Shane can hold his own because of his constant intense training to protect his allies. Expert Swordsmen: Like his reason for becoming a martial artist, he picked up sword wielding techniques to assist with his magics. Stats Category:Original Character